Hendring
Hendring Limited is a British VHS Introduction logo. Background We fade inside a house. We see a table with a bowl of golden objects and a golden award statuette on it. The camera pans to the award, which has "HENDRING" written in gold on it. We pan to the statuette's head. The camera then defocuses from the statuette to the curtains and door behind. A thief then appears behind the door. His face is obscured by the curtains. We never see his face in the logo. He seemingly looks around to see if anyone has seen him. Then, he opens the door, comes in the house and pushes off the curtains. We then fade to his point of view. A fireplace and a chair are seen. We fade to another shot. Curtains blowing from the wind, the thief walks next to the table, a flat screen TV and a VCR. The latter suddenly turns on. We cut to a closer shot. A square-shaped button with a black pause symbol overlapped by a red play symbol (forming an H) is seen on the VCR. Throughout the logo, the play symbol glows red repeatedly. We cut back to the thief's point of view and we see he walks and looks around. He walks past a desk with a lamp, and we see a painting on the wall. We fade to a shot where we see the curtains blowing in front of the table with the award and bowl. We cut to a shot where the thief moves the painting, revealing a safe behind it. We cut back to the curtains and table. The table starts rocking from the wind. We cut back to the safe. The thief, who seemingly knows the code, is unlocking it. We cut to a close shot of the bowl on the table. One of the golden objects falls out of it. We cut to the safe. The thief opens the safe door. We cut back to the glowing button. We cut back to the safe. The thief takes out a small box from the safe. He opens it, revealing necklaces inside. We cut back to the curtains and table. The table rocks harder and falls. We quickly fade to a slow motion shot of the table falling. We cut to another shot. We see the award hitting the ground, with the golden objects scattering everywhere in slow motion. We cut to the thief's point of view. He turns around to see the table has fallen. We cut to a shot where we closely see the fallen table, award, bowl and golden objects. The curtains are still blowing. We cut back to the thief's point of view. He walks towards the table. We cut back to the glowing button, then the thief's point of view as he keeps walking, and then back to the glowing button. We cut to a shot of the necklaces from the small box being dropped on the statuette in slow motion. We cut back to the glowing button. The thief presses the button, causing it to stop blinking and just keep glowing. Faded white circles blow out from the button (wide bars were on top and bottom of the screen, the circles erase them), as we fade to a black background. We see the white outline of a pause symbol with the red play symbol on it. At the bottom of the screen, we see the teal blue word "HENDRING". The pause symbol and word then fade out, leaving the play symbol on the screen. It fades out after a couple of seconds. Logo Behavior Factor OK To Great table crashing onto the carpet, and the music can't all scare some people but it's a pretty well made logo. Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:United Kingdom Category:Long logos Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:VHS Logos Category:Logos that scare Serena's Eevee Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that make scare Ash's Pikachu Category:Logos that make Eevee Cry Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that make Spaceman (Marble Siege 2) reappear Category:Logos that put Murdoc in T H E B A T H Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Burglar!!! Category:H Category:E Category:N Category:D Category:R Category:I Category:G Category:Logos that make Serena's Eevee scream Category:Taken From The Urban Cucumber 1988 VHS Category:OK Ranked Logos Category:Great Ranked Logos Category:Taken From Some Cucumbers Before UK VHS Category:India